Dancer in the night
by dreamalittlebigger101
Summary: This has been edited! Alex is a dancer and Hank is a writer!


**Disclaimer**: None of the characters are mine; even the idea for this story isn't mine. I got the idea from a Hank and Alex tumbler site. Thanks for the idea! I own nothing of either story or characters being used in this story. The main idea of this story belongs to the writer of Moulin Rouge and all characters from X-Men belong to the writers of that show and comics. I make NO profit from this story that I am writing, it is simply for fun. I am merely borrowing the idea for my own story.

**A little about the story**: I watched the movie and I own the sound track so now I can't get it out of my head. It's a singing movie if you haven't seen it so…there will be some singing, also I have always pictured Alex playing a guitar and I can so see him as a dancer or some kind. Why I don't know, and thanks to Inception's Arthur…I love men in tailored suits! So Alex will be wearing a lot of them and tight clothes in general. I'm also putting this is modern times. I hope it translates well.

Dancer in the Night

Chapter 1: He enters the fantasy.

Hank looked around his new flat, France! More specifically, Paris, France. The land of love and passion. '_I'm in France!' Hank thought happily._ Looking around his small flat with a smile plastered onto his face he thought_, 'where better to write a love story!' _He set his laptop down and stared at the blank screen_, he blinked and muttered "but, I have never been in love!" _

There was a loud crash from the flat above; Hank jumped, looked over at the window just in time to see a man land on the balcony. He rushed over and opened the glass doors; the man was out cold. "Ah…hey…um you okay sir?" The man didn't move, but was snoring softy. Hank blinked "Okay..." Just then his front door burst open.

"Ah! There he is! I'm so glad he isn't hurt!" the man ran over to Hank and said "Sorry about that, but my friend Logan suffers from narcolepsy! I'm Charles by the way, nice to meet you!"

Hank slowly nodded his hand and said," I'm Hank, y…you didn't even knock-"

Charles cut him off, "with Logan out cold we could use someone to read his lines!" Charles eyed him carefully, "I can just tell you would be perfect! Let's go!", and with that Charles grabbed Hank by the wrist lead him out.

Charles swung open the door to the flat above and yelled, "Everyone this is Hank! Hank this is everyone!" Charles was smiling brightly with his hand resting on Hanks shoulder, preventing any possible escape. Hank looked around the room; a small brightly colored set was in the back of the room, it appeared to be the Swiss Alps. Musical instruments where scattered around, along with sheets of paper. Some holding music and others must be discarded scripts.

A tall man stood from the piano off to the side of the room and said" I'm Erik; you kind of already met Logan. As you can see we are working on a play. Logan would have been the lead, if he can stay awake long enough to do so." Making a face, he handed Hank the script.

With Hank's help they continued to on; that was until they reached a part of the script that seemed to cause a problem. Hank watched the small group as they began to arguing, with each member giving different ideas for lines. Heaving a sigh Hank called out. "Hey! Guys!" no one even took notice of him. He tried once again, still the group was still yelling over each other. If they won't listen to me, Hank decided to try a different approach. _"The hills are alive with the sound of music."_

All eyes turned to Hank. Charles, shocked, spoke first. "My word Hank! That was wonderful! I didn't know you could sing! "

"Charles this is perfect! What if Hank wrote the play?" Erik stated, looking from Charles, to Hank.

"Well Hank, do you write?" Charles asked hopefully.

"Yes." Hank answered, "What is this for anyway?"

"The Belle Lounge. With Charles's help we can show this musical to Alex. If he likes it we have a better chance." Erik clarified.

"You interested Hank? You could become famous!" Charles beamed.

Hank looked at them and said" Where is the Belle Lounge?"

Erik and Charles looked at each other, "You will need a suit..." they added together.

They entered a beautifully restored old hotel; the grand entrance way had tall vaulted ceilings, with a luxurious spiral stair way that led to the rooms above. The hotel had warm colors, creating a homier, yet expensive feeling. Hank absorbed the glorious setting as Charles pulled him to a back room. Hank watched Charles flash a card to a guard. The man eyed the five of them, he grunted and moved a side. Charles went first, closely followed by the others. A waiter then led them to a canopy seat, set on a balcony. Featuring a clear shot of the stage. Hank took some time to look around, the first thing he noticed was how crowed is was. Looking at Charles he asked. "How did we get this seat? It's packed in here!"

Charles smiled a smile that just screamed it wasn't as innocent as he wanted it. "Oh…well you know." Charles and Erik shared a glace. Hank coughed, and shuttered slightly. Darwin laughed, and gave Hank a soft pat on his shoulder.

The lighting changed, causing a sudden quiet anticipation to wash over the crowd. "Look its starting!" Charles stated as dancers exploded onto the floor moving and flowing together.

Hank watched, he blinked until relation hit him hard, "they're all men!"

Erik gave him a look, as if that should have been obvious. "Tonight is all about men. Other nights it's women. They have performances to fit all preferences. I used to work here, everyone has some kind of secret or fantasy. Some have both." Charles smiled slyly as he drank his whine.

Hank turned back to the show, the dancers were wearing a verity of clothes, suits, extravagant costumes, some even wearing next to nothing. Hank swallowed;_ 'what have I gotten into?' _

_T_he lights dimmed, causing the room to fall into darkness. The music dropped off, as floor lights kicked on, shinning up toward the ceiling. "There he is Hank! That's Alex." Charles whispered to him just before Alex was lowered on a swing, showered in the lights from below. Hank stared as Alex's voice filtered into the silence. Hank's mind seemed to break. He took in Alex's perfect fitting jeans, and a slimming white sleeveless shirt, which showed off his well-toned chest. This was the kind of guy that he had convinced himself was out of his league.

The music burst to life again, the lights became bright once more as the swing lowered Alex to the stage. Alex continued to sing as Charles explained the plan to Hank.

"I have arranged a meeting with you and Alex, completely alone…"

Erik smirked as Hank sputtered, "w…what?"

Charles, Erik, and Logan started telling Hank the plan, often cutting each other off while Darwin tried to calm him down. However, as they planned none of them knew that someone else was supposed to meet with Alex that night. Randle Vans, the CEO of the biggest companies in France.

Shaw sat down with Randle and said, "Well? Do you like our little show?"

Randle replied, never taking his eyes off Alex, "god yes..."

"You have a privet meeting with our star at the end of the show." He eyed Randle for a second. "Ah, please excuse me," and with that Shaw slipped away from the table.

Charles sighed he looked around. Not seeing a waiter anywhere, he turned to. "Erik I will be right back. I could really use some more whine…" As he stood, he stumbled into Randle's table, spilling what was left in his glass all down the front of Randle's suite.

"I'm so sorry!" Charles pulled out a handkerchief and attempted to help clean the spill off Randle, who sat there shocked.

Erik hearing the struggle he sighed, glancing over at the mess. "Charles..."

Alex spun around a poll, landing gracefully on the floor he smirked, "sorry no sneak peeks." The crowd groaned in disappointment as a curtain dropped around him. Shaw slipped in with him.

"So will he invest?"

"I don't think he could say no to you Alex." Smirking proudly, Shaw answered.

Alex smiled, "What's his type?"

Shaw smirked and replied "I would go with aggressive." Alex smirked, as he started changing.

"You know what this will mean for you. We are all relying on you."

Alex smiled again, he knew exactly what this would mean for him. No one needed to remind him. The curtain dropped to reveal his change of clothes, tight tailored dress pants, fit him to perfection. Completed with a tight button down shirt, which is only half buttoned. Allowing everyone a glimpse of what they could have. The music burst back to life, along with the other dancers. On stage Alex and Shaw danced close together. Alex whispered to him "How will I know who he is?"

"He will be waving a handkerchief."

Alex blinked and mumbled "a handkerchief?" As thoughts of an old wrinkled man flashed across his mind's eye, he spun to look. Squinting, his eyes landed on Hank. Shocked to see a man not much older than himself. "You're sure?"

Shaw muttered, "I better double check." They switched sides, Shaw gasp, and "crap."

"Clean yourself up, you schmuck!" exclaimed an extremely drunk Charles. Randle glared at him as his assistant stepped out form the shadows to stand in front of Charles. The man appeared to be a body guard, Charles, suddenly feeling sober mumbled to the man,"…oh hello there, sorry about that. Look, no harm done!" Erik decide it was time to save him, pulled Charles away and directed him back to the table. "Let's go over here..."

Hank looked away from the spilt drink side show, only to freeze as a seductive, smooth voice met his ears. "You were expecting me?" Alex had jumped off a swing and landed softly in front of Hank with a soft smiled.

Hank slowly faced Alex, "Yes…yes I was." Hank shyly replied, feeling his face heat up.

Alex smile grew into an almost smirk as he said," Come on, let's dance!" before Hank could even blink, Alex grabbed his hand and pulled him down to the dance floor.

Alex spun away from him only to stop and hold his hand out to him; Hank froze unsure of himself. Alex began to pout as some men behind him smirked and shoved him toward Alex. Who took the opportunity to grab Hank's hand and pull him close.

"It's so nice of you to take an interest into our little show!"

Hank spun Alex around nervously, and answered "I would love to be part of it! Providing you like what I do of course."

Alex's eyes grew in shock slightly, then smirked "oh I'm sure I will!"

Hank dipped Alex back, and when he brought him back up. Blushing slightly as he realized that they were flush against each other, he breathed. "My poetry I mean."

Alex looked at him with a "oh" on his lips, but it slowly turned into an amused smirk, "I would love a little poetry after supper!" He laughed at Hank's slightly confused face, he truly couldn't believe that a man his age could be so naive. It was almost endearing. Alex kept dancing close to him, purposely rubbing and grinding against him just to see how much he could make him blush. Which to Alex's delight, was at the slightest touch of his body against Hank's.

The song was coming to a close when Alex said" Hey! Take off your hat," and with that Alex kicked Hank's hat just as the other dancers had done.

Back at his seat Hank sat stunned, eyes locked on Alex and he finished his performance, while Erik and Logan pated his back, giving him praise.

Alex sat on a swing singing high above the crowd, all eyes locked on him as Alex suddenly stopped, gasping. After what felt like a life time for Alex, but in reality was only a few seconds. Sean moved from his place on the stage as Alex fell from the swing, catching Alex's limp form. Sean stared up at Shaw completely shocked. The crowd was still and silent. After a moment he quickly took Alex back stage. The crowed started chanting, "encore!" and clapping, but as Shaw looked back at Sean, who had peeked out form backstage with a frown. Mortified, Shaw told the crowd, "You frightened him away…" looking over the disappointed group, "but there are plenty of other lonely dancers who can keep you company!" The men cheered and the music started all over again.

Some dancers behind stage stared at Alex, when one of the more smug dancers said, "that CEO isn't going to get his money's worth tonight is he?"

"Don't be unkind Bobby!" Sean snapped at him, Bobby just laughed and went with the rest of the dancers to the floor.

Sean dug around in his pocket and pulled out a small bottle, which he waved under Alex's nose. Alex woke slowly, taking some time to take in his surroundings. He blinked at the worried face of Sean. As Alex realized what happed, he mumbled. "It's just so hot in here…" he then laughed a little, "all these tight clothes. That's all it is…" Sean frowned and whipped some of the sweat off Alex's forehead.

"You do know what that CEO could do for you Alex? You have to make this work!" Sean smiled brightly as he leaned against the door frame to Alex's room.

Alex looked at Sean's reflection in his mirror and he let a real smile grow on his face. "I would be free…"

Sean moved closer, "More than just being free Alex. You could have real fame, you have talent that is wasted here. You wouldn't have to live like this, you should be treated better" Alex looked at him with a smile just as Shaw burst in and asked, "Is everything alright?"

"Oh yes Shaw! Everything is peachy!" Alex turned and said, "So…how do I look?" He switched back to tight jeans which sat low on his hips, and had removed his dress shirt to be shirtless except for a simple vest.

Shaw smirked as he said, "Flawless! He won't possibly be able to resist!"

Alex smirked and with his entire ego said, "Even I couldn't resist me!" he looked smugly in his body mirror and bit his bottom lip slightly. As he swept past Sean and Shaw, he couldn't help but feel that something wasn't right. Someone his age couldn't possibly be that wealthy…but brushed it off. He was late after all…

Charles, looking though binoculars' said, "Wow! Look, straight to the Master Sweet!" Logan sat next to him with his own binoculars snorted, "Really? Is Hank ever not nervous? Alex isn't' even with him yet and he can't stay still…"

Erik and Darwin sat behind them, both sharing a look of mild shock as Darwin asked, "must you spy on them? That's a little creepy…"

Logan snorted and stated, "Look, we just want to make sure everything goes right! We will stop watching if something suggestive happens…"

/

Hank stood on the balcony fidgeting nervously. He already had a blush when he heard the doors open. He turned to look at Alex.

"I hope I haven't kept you waiting…" Alex smirked over at Hank, with a seductive gleam in his eyes.

Hank stared at Alex, a blush coving his face, he knew his jaw had dropped, Hank closed his mouth and gulped. Alex, of course had noticed this, he gave him an almost genuine smiled, I almost feel bad for him, he comes off as nothing but innocent…Bozo. Alex thought to himself before he asked, "how about we start with some dinner and something to drink? " He sauntered over to a table set for two; picked up a champagne bottle.

Hank stuttered, "I...I…" "C…can we just get it over and done with?" He glanced at Alex who froze for a moment, he then set the bottle down with a little too much force making Hank jump slightly.

"Alright," Alex said tightly. He strode over to the bed, laid down he stared at Hank, and with a little flare he said, with very blunt sarcasm "let's get it over and done with then."

Hank looked at Alex, he knew he hit a nerve, which made him more nervous. He muttered out, "I, well I need a moment to get…inspired." He looked away from Alex to look at his hat which was suddenly very interesting.

Alex blinked twice when realization hit him, "oh, well. I do believe I can fix that." He slipped off the bed and walked over to Hank; he reached down and grabbed him, "Does this inspire you?" Alex asked silky. Hank sputtered out a gasp, and attempted to get away from Alex, only to be pushed hard onto the bed with Alex on top of him. Alex looked down at Hank and said, "You may end up that shade of red forever if you keep blushing like that." Alex leaned over him and made sure he was pressed against him as he whispered, "you know why we are here…" With that he slowly sat back up, running his hands down Hank's chest. He skillfully moved his hands to Hank's belt; Alex blinked as he finished his task and said with a surprised tone, "my, you're a big boy."

Hank made a small yelping sound, pushed Alex off of him, he scrambled off the bed and stood up with his back to Alex while he fixed himself. Alex groaned and ground out, "Really? Are you some kind of bozo?! Here I am, throwing myself at you! What the hell is it going to take? Huh?" he glared daggers at Hank, and was about to continue his rant when Hank cut him off. He truly wasn't excepting what happened next.

_"The Hills are alive, with the sound of music!" _

Alex blinked and whispered" This must be what you meant by poetry." Hank looked at him, knowing his had cough Alex's interest, he continued with the song.

_"My gift is my song, and this one is for you, and you can tell everybody, that this is your song." _

Alex slowly moved over to Hank, just has he looked at him.

_"It may be quite simple, but now that it's done, I hope you don't mind, that I put down in words how wonderful life is; now you're in the world!" _

Hank took Alex's hand, and they began to do a slow dance to the music that they only they can hear.

_"Sat on the roof, and kicked off the mess, welcome of the verses, they got me quite cross, but the sun's been kind while, I wrote this song. It's for people like you that, keep it turned on."_

Alex kept eye contact with Hank as he sang on; allowing Hank to spin him around.

_"So excuse me for forgetting, yours are the sweetest eyes, I've ever seen, but I really love you! I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind that I put down in words, how wonderful life is, now you're in the world._

Hank finished the song as he had Alex dipped back. Alex let real smile grace his face as he looked up at Hank. "You know Hank; I think I'm falling for a very talented and successful man." Alex was about the close the distance between them with a kiss when Hank laughed a little.

"Successful? N…not yet, I'm just a writer." Then went to move forward when Alex stopped him.

"A writer?!" Alex pushed against Hank's chest softly, they both stood up and with a nod and a confused look from Hank.

Alex gasp, "oh no! T…this isn't good! I was supposed to meet Randle! You need to go!"

He began to push Hank towards the door. "Alex what's going on?" Hank looked at Alex who looked back and said breathlessly, "He's the one who may give us money to put the play on! Now go!"

Before Alex could open the door Hank stopped him. "You're breathing is off and you're pale. Are you okay?"

Alex was about to answer him when Randle opened the door and said" What is this?" Randle glared, "Who are you?" Shooting his glare at Alex, he continued with an accusing tone. "Why the hell do you look so spent?" Randle growled out as he took in Alex's appearance. Alex froze up, Hank looked between them, deciding to try and save this situation he replied.

"Ahh…I'm the writer! We were just discussing the play is all?" Hank told him, giving Alex some recovering time for being found out.

"Yes, the play! When I my parts I put any dance moves with it." Alex calmed his breathing and slowly walked over to Randle; he wrapped his arm round his neck and smiled at him.

"Why is he here now? This is supposed to be my time with you." Randle took Alex's arms from around his neck and kept a hold of his wrists. Alex glanced back at Hank and mouthed to him, 'leave!' He looked back at Randle and said, "There was a schedule mix up, but I'm all yours now." Hank quickly and as quietly as he could made his way to the door went to slip out, he glanced back at Randle and Alex. He could tell Alex was whispering something to him. Hank frowned and opened the door just to be trampled by a big group of people. Charles stood and spoke first, "Now that you're here we can discuss the play!"

Randle let a low growl and said, "I thought that just happened!" letting his hands tighten slightly on Alex's wrists.

Alex flinched just lightly as his mind caught on and added, "Well! You are thinking about investing! Why not meet the cast?" Randle was about to protest when Alex leaned up and pressed his body to him; he whispered to him, "won't it be better for the both of us, when the play is over? No interruptions…" He then took Randle's hand and led him to a chair. Once Randle sat down Alex seated himself on his lap. This seemed to stop any more complaints from Randle. Hank couldn't help but feel a small pang of jealousy which he didn't understand, they had just met, but he had to look away from them.

Another person entered the room, it was Shaw this time. He looked around at all the people and demanded, "Alex what is going on!?"

Alex smiled sweetly and said, "Randle is learning about our play. Isn't that wonderful?" Shaw caught on and said no more, but all eyes flew to Hank as Randle asked.

"Well? What is the name? What is the play about? Start talking." Hank looked at Randle, and couldn't help but notice his hands had settled themselves on Alex's hip.

Hank closed his eyes for a second and said," Love. It's about love. As for a name…hum."

"Spectacular, Spectacular!" Charles added in helpfully.

"Love; are you for real? Simple isn't?" Randle snorted at him.

Locking eyes with Alex; Hank answered, "I believe that love can concur anything! My job as the writer is to get that point across." He looked away from Alex and back to Randle. "There will be a fabulous king, music, and the lead will be a courtesan," Hank continued to describe the play in great detail, pointing out who was playing who and every other little detail that seemed important.

Alex watched Hank the whole time, a small smile on his face, 'love huh? Dumb bozo…' he thought to himself.

Alex eventually got everyone out of his room. He let a sigh escape his lips as he went up to his privet roof space. He sat down on a bench and asked himself out loud, "Why can't I stop thinking about Hank…I mean… what the hell could his love do for me? Crap…"Alex sighed heavily, and looked at his guitar; he started to strum the strings.

_'I** follow the night…can't stand the light. When will I begin to live again? One day I'll fly away, leave all this to yesterday. What more could your love do for me? When will love be through with me?**_

**_Why live life form dream to dream. And dread the day when dreaming ends?_**

**_One day I'll fly away…fly, fly….away..."_**

**_'Great,__' he thought, _**_**'now I'm breaking out in song…**'__ Alex set the guitar back in its case and stood up to stretch._

"You don't know how talented you are do you?"

Alex jumped at the sound of a voice; he turned to see Hank watching him. "How did you get up here?"

Hank walked closer to Alex and said, "Fire escape; I wanted to ask did you mean it; When you said you were falling for me?"

"I could ask you the same thing. You just met me." Alex stated.

"You know I meant it. We could be lovers! I saw how you looked at me." Hank stared at Alex as he moved a little closer.

"I will say it again Hank. You just met me, how could you love me? I sell myself to people; to use however they see fit. I don't see it working bozo." Alex turned back to the stairs that would take him back inside.

Hank gently caught Alex's arm, turned him to face him and sang softly_, __'we could be lovers.'_

Alex looked away and said, "Don't start this again."

Hank lead Alex back onto the roof, _'we could be lovers!'_

Alex looked up at him finally and said, "You and your silly love songs… don't people get tired of them?"

Hank smiled and said, "When I look around I don't think that's so…" Alex sighed and looked at him in time to see him run over to the edge of the roof and stand on it. _'Love lifts us up where we belong!"_

Alex gasp and said "Get down now!" only to be ignored by Hank_._

_ "Where eagles fly on a mountain high!"_

Alex pulled Hank back to him and glared up at him. Giving in to Hank's singing_. _**_ "Love makes us act like we are fools! Throw our lives away for one happy day!"__ Alex moved away from Hank and turned away from him. _**

_'We could be heroes! Just for one day!'_

Alex gave him a look and said, "You will be more of a bozo than you already are." Hank blinked at him; Alex continued and said, "and I…I will be an ass and drink all the time!" Alex made it back to his room with Hank close behind him,

_'We should be lovers, and that's a fact!"_

Alex sighed, finally giving in to Hank's words. **_'Though nothing will keep us together!"_** Hank walked in front of him, Alex met his gaze.

_'We can steal time, just for one day.'_

**_'We can steal time, just for one day.'_**

_'We can be heroes, forever and ever.'_

**_'We can be heroes, forever and ever.'_**

_'All because I will always love you!_

**_ How wonderful life is...now you're in the world…"_**

Hank and Alex started at each other, "You're going to be bad for business…I can tell..." With that said Alex wrapped his arms around Hanks neck and leaned up as Hank met him half way for a kiss.


End file.
